TPC vs TMS
by CaLiGuRrL12
Summary: TPC is back in OCD! but what happens when everyone starts worshiping claire? they kick her out. claire starts her own clique with the new girls in town. i smell drama! plz read and review. i suck at summaries but i promise it'll be good.updated!
1. summary

TPC vs. TMS

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Clique series or any part of it, but I do own the characters, Katrina, Cristy, and Sophia**

**Massie Block**: Still beautiful, still rich, and still stylish. Is glad to be going back to OCD. Missed ruling and loves letting people know she's queen bee. Has finally forgiven Claire, but what happens when OCD pays more attention to Claire than to her? Only one word: revenge.

**Alicia Rivera: **As gorgeous as ever. Hates that Claire is getting all the attention. Doesn't like her and will do anything to take her down. Even if it means letting Massie be alpha again. She'll be alpha some other day…AFTER Massie gets rid of Claire first for her…..

**Dylan Marvil: **Is skinny again! Lost 10 pounds and is now a size 0. Will use new bod to snatch a new guy. Chris Polvert was SO two years ago. No. Little Mrs. Dylan Marvil has her eye on the new Briarwood hottie. But what if the new girl liked him too? And what if she was just a little bit skinnier than her, a little bit richer, and a little bit prettier?

**Kristen Gregory: **Yes! Finally rich again. Has a whole new wardrobe, stylish, and is trying to become beta. All she has to do is follow Massie's plan…right?

**Claire Lyons:** Great to be back at OCD again. Thought everything would be back to normal but before she knows it, she's the most popular girl in school and everyone wants to be HER. What happens when she gets kicked out of TPC? She starts her own clique w/ the new girls.

**Entering**

**Katrina Williams: **She's hot, rich, stylish, and a supermodel. She admires Claire and is shocked when she gets invited into her clique. Maybe life in Westchester won't be so bad after all. Especially when that hot new boy comes to town…but doesn't that redhead have her eye on him too? Well, she'll do anything it takes to get him to notice her. That won't be hard.

**Cristy Lin: **Half American and half Chinese. Her gorgeous long, jet black hair and chocolate eyes make the boys just fall at her feet. She loves acting with her sister and has been in 4 movies already. She's the brains in her family.

**Sophie Lin: **Like her twin, Christy, she's half American and half Chinese. Her hair is just a little bit longer than shoulder length and her eyes are the same deep chocolate. She loves acting and is the athlete in her family.

A/N: The "next chapter" scrolly thing is on the top. I don't know why it's not on the bottom but it makes ppl think there's only one chapter. So after ur done reading this page, go to the top and go to the next chapter. If anyone knows how to get the thing on the top onto the bottom too, plz message me. If ur confused, ignore this. Lol. review and tell me what you think plz! Just remember, theres more than one chapter. lol


	2. TPC returns

Massie was nervous and excitied about going back to OCD. She smoothed out her skirt and checked her makeup once more as the Range Rover parked into OCD's parking lot. Claire beside her pinched her elbow and gave a shaky smile. Massie smiled and pinched her back.

"Okay girls," Massie said with a confindent smile. "At a count of three, we all go out and hook arms. Look confident and smile. Don't show that we're nervous or excitied."

Massie took a deep breath.

"okay...1...2...3!" The door swung open and the pretty committee poured out, hooked arms, and begun to make their way towards the doors to OCD. As soon as they entered, all eyes were on them and it was silent. Massie held her breath.

"Ehmagawd! It's Massie!" a LBR shouted. The hall exploded as everyone tried to make their way towards the PC.

"How did you get back in? I thought you guys were expelled!" asked a blond girl next to her.

"I LOVE your outfit! Where did you get it?" another girl asked.

"How was the movie? And Connor? Ehmagawd you guys are sooo lucky!" Katherine, a B-lister, squealed.

"ExCUse me girls! But we need to go to our lockers. We'll answer all questions at lunch." Massie said proudly, knowing she was still queen bee, and held up a manicured hand.

The girls in the hall made a pathway for them as they strutted to their lockers. They all felt like they were walking on the red carpet.

They reached their classrooms just as the bell rang. Massie gave Claire, who was in her photography class a thumbs up. Claire returned it. It felt great to be back.


	3. Lunch

As Massie sat down, she noticed a line of LBRs.

"What are they doing?" Massie hissed at Dylan.

"They're in line to ask us questions about whatever they want to ask." she replied after she swollowed her forkful of salad.

"oh.." Massie looked at the line and her heart beat quickened. All these people lining up and skipping lunch to talk to HER. She couldn't believe it. Alicia, Kristen, and Claire joined them and asked what Massie had asked earlier. Massie told them everything and they too looked excitied and proud.

"Claire, you were so awesome in Dial L for Loser. Im buying it as soon as it comes out," the first person in line said to Claire. Claire smiled brightly and said,"thanx!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Next!" she yelled.

"Claire is it true you and Connor went out for a while?" asked Ashley, a B-lister. Claire's face went stiff and managed,"Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Of course, the only guy I would ever go out with is Cam, as you all know."

This went on for the whole lunch period. Out of 42 people, 22 were for Claire, 15 were for Massie, 3 were for Alicia, and 1 was for Dylan. They were NOT happy with Claire.

Massie took out her cell phone gestured for Alicia, Dylan and Kristen to do the same.

**Massie**: She has g2g

**Alicia**: Ahviously. She's stealing our spotlight!

**Dylan**: Yeah. I only got 1 comment! How UNFAIR is THAT?

**Kristen**: Um. ok.

**Massie**: Meeting after skewl at my house

**Alicia**: Done.

**Dylan**: Done.

**Kristen**: Done.

**Massie**: And done.

A/N: I know my chapters are short but that's because I update more. Plus I just want to get the first few scenes over with and get to the main part of the story, aka the middle. So. Sorry. I'll probably update at LEAST once a week or every 5th review from now on.


	4. massie's house

The four girls were spread out in Massie's room. Massie was by the computer, Alicia on the bed, Kristen on the floor, and Dylan in front of the mirror. Thank gawd Kuh-laire was with that LBR Layne. They rarely had a 4 member meeting and truthfully, Massie missed it.

Dylan admired herself in the mirror and turned this way and that like a model. "I've decided that I am officially SKINNY!" she declared. Everyone rolled their eyes but being the good friends they were, they congratulated her. "I know Dyl! You're SOO skinny now!" Kristen said as she rolled her eyes at her friends behind Dylan's back. Unfortunately, Dylan saw. She glared at Kristen and asked, "So you still think I'm fat? What kind of best friend are you?" Massie came to her rescue and informed her best friend, "No D, she only rolled her eyes because you were already skinny and you finally noticed."

Dylan calmed down and glanced back at the mirror. She tilted her head for awhile and thought. "Let's go shopping," she said after a moment. "I think I'm going to need a whole new wardrobe now that I'm a size 0." Massie narrowed her eyes. Making decisions was HER job. Dylan noticed and immediately said, "Ehmagawd sorry Mass. If it's okay with you of course...I just want to look good while I have a chance to before I become fat again..." Dylan's voice trailed off.

Massie decided Dylan was only happy for herself and since she was always complaining about how she looked, she decided to give her a break. "You're forgiven. And you're right. We DO need to go shopping. This will be our first time in a LONG time without Kuh-laire here holding us down. We can think up a plan to get rid of her while we shop. I always think best that way. Ugghh. She is SO D2M."

"Ahgreed," Alicia, being the loyal beta as always, said while nodding her head. "I need to get more Ralph Lauren. I think everyone needs to touch up their wardrobe." Everyone nodded. Massie grabbed her favorite juicy purse and went downstairs as everyone followed her to the Range Rover.

"Isaac. To the mall."

The girls piled into the car and were soon on their way to the mall.

Not long after they got into the car, Massie's cell phone beeped. She opened her new Motorola Razr and checked to see who had texted her. It was Claire.

Claire: Hey Mass. So sry I couldn't make it. ? r u doin?

Massie showed the message to her friends as she replied.

Massie: On our way to the mall.

Claire: Oh.:( h/o Layne just called for me. g2g. have fun

Massie didn't bother replying. The Range Rover pulled up into the Westchester Mall parking lot. Massie dropped her phone into her purse and got out after the others.

"I'll be back at 5,"Isaac called out to Massie as he backed out of the parking lot. Massie nodded and gave him a thumbs up to show she heard. "Okay girls. We only have 1 hour of shopping so better hurry up. Where first?"


	5. meet katrina

A/N: Heres chapter 5! Enjoy and tell me wat u think plz.

"Lets go to Ralph Lauren PLEASE," begged Alicia.

"Okay. It's your turn to pick anyways Leesh," replied Massie. They made their way over to Ralph Lauren. Alicia went over to the polo section, Dylan and Kristen to the denim skirts, and Massie checked out the blazers. She found a ah-dorable white blazer she just couln't not buy. She paid for it and waited for the others.

"Ahlicia, Kuh-risten, Dylan! Hurry up!" she shouted to them.

"Just a minute!" Alicia replied. She came out of the dressing room with a armful of polos she didn't want. She went back in and brought out a beige turtleneck that looked great with her skin and a dark green polo. She quickly joined Massie after paying for it and searched for Dylan and Kristen. They appeared seconds later with the items they wanted. Dylan bought a cute, low-raise dark wash denim mini that showed off her new legs and Kristen bought a light wash denim pair of shorts that made her legs look ahmazing as well. Once everyone was checked out, they made their way over to Juicy Couture.

Massie went straight to the juicy jackets with Alicia and looked for the white hoodie she had wanted last time but couldn't buy because they had ran out of time. She immediately spotted the jacket. Only it was in ANOTHER girl's arms and that was NOT allowed. That jacket was Massie's as soon as she saw it.

"Ehmagawd. That girl has that jacket i wanted!" Massie whispered to Alicia. She marched straight up to the girl with Alicia by her side and tapped her shoulder impatiently.

The girl turned around. "Yes?" she asked.

For once in her life, Massie was speechless. The girl who had stolen, well not exactly STOLEN, her jacket turned out to be totally gorgeous. She had piercing green eyes with a touch of gold in them, beautiful light chocolate brown hair, and a nice, curvy figure with long legs. She looked like she just stepped out of the cover of a fashion magazine. She was about Massie's height and age.

"Um..can i help you?" the gorgeous stranger asked. Massie flipped her hair.

"Yes, actually i was going to buy that jacket but i changed my mind. You can have it." She said coolly. "Have i seen you around before?"

"Um, no. Actually i just moved here. I'm Katrina. And you can take this jacket if you want. I have one just like it at home. I was just going to buy it for a backup you know?"

Massie nodded understandingly. "So...what school are you going to go to? I'm Massie by the way. This is my BFF Alicia."

Alicia looked at Massie with a look of annoyance. She hated it when someone else introduced her for her. It made her seem important which was OUT of the question. But then again, Massie WAS alpha.

Katrina smiled at them, said hi and replied, "I'm going to OCD."

"Ehmagawd! That's where me and my BFFLs go! Let me introduce you." Dylan and Kristen walked over to them as if on cue.

"This is Dylan and Kuh-risten. You guys, this is Kuh-trina. She's new here and she's going to OCD like us." Massie introduced them.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Dylan and Kristen smiled at Katrina. Out of habit, Dylan glanced at her legs and was instantly jealous. Katrina was ahviously a size 0 and had a nice tan. Just then, she realized that SHE was also a size 0 and the jealousy went away. She almost giggled out loud at her foolishness but caught herself just in time.

"Why don't you shop with us and we'll tell you what you need to know about OCD." Massie offered.

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen exchanged glances. Massie was never this nice to a new girl but they could all see Katrina was ahviously a GLU. She had style, looks, and money. Perhaps she would be the one to replace Claire once they got rid of her.

Katrina agreed and quickly paid for the clothes she was carrying. She gave Massie the white hoodie she had wanted. "Thanks for being so nice to me," Katrina said to Massie with a smile. "I was worried i would get lost or something. Or that no one would like me."

"No problem," Massie replied, acting like she did this sort of thing all the time. Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia giggled into their palms but stopped as soon as Massie glared at them. Each of them quickly paid for what they wanted and followed Massie and Katrina outside.

A/N: Was that long enough? I kno my other chapters have been kinda of short. PLZ review! I post up the next chapter after every 5-10th review just ta let u kno 


	6. about katrina

**_A/N: Here you go! Tell me wat u think!_**

**_TPC minus Claire plus Katrina were sitting at Starbucks. Massie got a Carmel Frappachino, Katrina got French Vanilla decaf coffee, Dylan a green tea Frappachino, and Kristen ordered a Cappachino._**

**_"Okay. First of all, we're the pretty committee, aka the most popular girls in school, so you got lucky. If you stay close to us, you'll be instantly liked and no one will bother you." Massie stated. Katrina's eyes got wide. She couldn't believe her luck. Her 2nd day here and she already hit it off with the most popular girls in school. Not that she wouldn't have been popular on her own._**

**_"Okay. Also, their's a school for boys near us, Briarwood and we all have boyfriends, or at least crushes, going there so Derrington and Josh Hotz are off-limits. Kuh-risten and Dylan don't like anyone at the moment so thats about it. So tell us about yourself." Massie continued._**

**_"um. okay. well, I'm from Paris and i model for BCBG and Ralph Lauren. Well, I came to Westchester because my mom and dad got divorced and i wanted to live with my dad." Katrina said after a moment._**

**_Alicia's eyes grew wide when she heard Katrina modeled for Ralph Lauren. "Ehmagawd are you serious? I thought you looked familiar! Didn't you model for that ahdorable new blazer?" Katrina nodded. "You looked so ahmazing!"_**

**_Katrina smiled and said,"thanks!"_**

**_Massie looked at them annoyed. Why didn't she think of that? Now Katrina might like Alicia better._**

**_"Hey Katrina, why don't you come to school with us tomorrow? Tell me where you live and i'll have my driver pick you up,"Massie said sweetly. Katrina beamed and gave Massie her address. She looked at her blackberry._**

**_"Oops. Look at the time. I gotta go to my French lessons. I'll see you all tomorrow then?" Katrina asked. Everyone nodded and said goodbye. "See you tomorrow!" Massie shouted to the rushing Katrina. "Don't forget! 7:30 sharp."_**

**_"I won't!"Katrina shouted back, her voice barely heard. "Thanks again!" she waved one last time and disappeared into a luxurious limo._**

**_Isaac pulled up onto the curb and waited for the PC to get in. "How was shopping?" he asked._**

**_Massie shrugged. "We only went to 2 stores but we met this new girl who's starting OCD tomorrow. Oh that reminds me. You need to go to this address. That's where she lives. We'll be picking her up." Massie handed Isaac the piece of paper Katrina had given her. Isaac looked at it and nodded. "Please put on your seatbelts girls. They buckled up and were on their way home._**

**_A/N sorry its a bit short. review!_**


	7. AIM

A/N: Here ya go! Sorry it took me so long. I kinda lost interest for this story. Its not that good and I don't get much reviews……

Massie got back home and logged onto her computer. Katrina and Claire were the only ones on.

ClaireBear: Hey Mass. wat did u get?

MassieKur: Just a juicy hoodie and ralph lauren blazer.

ClaireBear: rlly? y so lil?

MassieKur: met new grl. coming w/us 2 skewl 2morrow

ClaireBear: oh k. ? her name?

MassieKur: Katrina. o and can u sit in the back? thanx

Massie clicked ignore on Claire's AIM username. She opened a chatroom w/ Katrina, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen as everyone logged on.

Hawtsupermodel:hey guys wats up?

SkinnyRedHead: Hey. nothing. just bored

SexySportsBabe:Heart ur new username D. lol

SkinnyRedHead:lol

MassieKur:lol

MassieKur:Nothin. Just talked to ah-noying Kuh-laire again. Ugghh

HolaGurrl: hey guys. just came in. Uggh. ? did Kuh-laire want this time?

HolaGurrl: oh. hola Katrina

Hawtsupermodel: hola. lol. so whos Claire?

MassieKur: shes a TPC member but we want to kick her out. shes so ahnoying and shes completely ruining our social status. u'll meet her 2morrow in the car. mayb u can help us plan revenge

Hawtsupermodel: um. idk. im not rlly the revenge type of gurl. but i'll do wat i can i guess.

HolaGurrl: u'll c y we don't like her. she wears gap and abercrombie and KEDS. EW. She always borrows Massie's clothes and uses her money. she is SUCH a LBR. idk y we didn't get rid of her earlier.

MassieKur: yup. well said leesh.

HolaGurrl:lol thanx Mass.

SkinnyRedHead: h/o. g2g mom is here w/ mr. myrne(A/N is that his name?). EWWW

SexySportsBabe: yea same here. my dad is home and has a "announcement". c u guys 2morrow

MassieKur: bye guys. good luck w/ ur parents

HolaGurrl:c ya 2morrow

HawtSupermodel: bye nice tawking 2 u

SkinnyRedHead: bye

SexySportsBabe: bye

SkinnyRedHead has signed off.

SexySportsBabe has signed off.

MassieKur: well then, i guess we should all sign off.

HawtSupermodel: k i need to plan my outfit for 2morrow neways.

HolaGurrl:bye guys

MassieKur:bye leesh. bye Katrina

HawtSupermodel:bye

MassieKur has signed off

HolaGurrl has signed off

HawtSupermodel has signed off

----------------------------------------------

in the other room, Claire was nervously biting her nails. A new girl? Riding w/ TPC? Claire was going to have to sit in the back again. That only ment one thing:the PC were planing on replacing her. Claire rammed through her closet and took out the box of designer clothes she had recieved when acting in Dial L for Loser. She chose a cute Bebe tanktop and wore a off the shoulders DKNY light pink top. She picked out a pair of sevens jeans and topped it off with the pair of Keds she liked best: light blue with white poka dots covered with rimestones. She layed it out for tomorrow.

There. Claire thought. I'll show them that Claire Lyons can be fashionable when she wants.

Smiling, she went to bed and slept soundless without dreams.

-----------------------------------------------

Massie took off the outfit on her life size maniquin and laid it out on a chair. She glanced at it one more time. A tan colored cami with a black dolce and Gabanna crop jacket, white juicy mini skirt that came halfway down her thighs, and knee length leather Ugg boots. She would wear light pink studs in her ears and put her hair into a messy bun. It looked ahdorable when she tried it this afternoon and knew it would be the perfect outfit to wear to school the next day. She picked out a pair of coach flats and matching coach bag and put it next to her chair. There. Perfect. She crawled into bed and turned off the lights.


	8. Claire meets Katrina

**A/N: sorry i took so long updating. i've been very busy this week w/ the merit test for piano and all that. Anyways, here u go**

**Wearing the outfit Claire had chosen yesterday night, she grabbed a white juicy jacket and ran downstairs just in time as Massie entered the Range Rover.**

**"Oh Claire there you are. We were just about to leave. You don't mind sitting in the back do you?" Massie asked sweetly. **

**Claire held her head up high and sat down in the back. She wouldn't let Massie see that it bothered her. **

**One by one they picked up the rest of the pretty committee. If any of the girls approved of her outfit, they kept it to thierselves. **

**"Go to Katrina's house," ordered Massie. Isaac nodded and took off. Claire grew nervous. She was finally going to meet the infamous Katrina.**

**In the front, Kristen bubbled with excitement. "Spill Kuh-risten,"Massie ordered. Claire tilted her head in confusion.**

**"Okay. The announcement my dad made yesterday was-" she paused dramaticly. "I'm rich again!" she squealed.**

**"Ehmagawd!" everyone shouted including Claire, at the same time.**

**"Apple-C!" Claire shouted from the back. **

**Everyone turned around and looked at Claire wierdly. It was like they had forgotten she was there. Claire looked down and bit her bottom lip. What was going on? **

**The pretty committee turned back to Kristen and hugged her and congraduated her. They buried her with questions. Kristen giggled and tried to answer each of them as best as she could.**

**The car stopped in front of a gorgeous mansion. Outside waiting in the cold, was Katrina. She looked gorgeous. Claire stared with her mouth open. This girl was probably the prettiest girl she had ever seen. Maybe even prettier than Alicia and Massie. No wonder they chose her over Claire. She was everything Claire was not. Claire held back tears.**

**Katrina entered the car wearing a perfect fitting Marc Jacobs green tube top that went great with her piercing green eyes, a light wash Juicy Couture denim mini that she had bought the other day, cream colored Hermez scarf tied around her tiny waist, and a pair of Jimmy Choo kitten heels that completed her look. She wore big silver hoop earrings with her hair up in a high ponytail, Gucci sunglasses sitting on the top of her perfect head. She carried a green and white Chanel bag on her shoulders.**

**Massie let Katrina sit in the middle and forbid her to look back. **

**"You'll meet Claire when we get off," she whispered to Katrina. Katrina nodded and got out her cell. **

**Massie: pretend we're having lots of fun**

**Alicia: u mean, like laugh our heads off?**

**Katrina: nice way of putting it**

**Dylan: lol**

**Kristen: lol. lets just laugh like someone wrote something rlly funny.**

**On cue, TPC and Katrina burst out laughing. Claire knew they were texting each other on their cells and wanted to join in but didn't dare ask them what they thought was so funny. The Range Rover pulled up into the parking lot. Alicia, Massie, Dylan, Katrina, and Kristen got out and smoothed their outfits. Claire got out last and turned to Katrina. Katrina's eyes widened.**

**"Ehmagawd! You're Claire Lyons! From Dial L for Loser! I LOVED that movie! It was so good! I never knew you went to OCD!" Katrina burst out with excitement, forgetting about Massie. "You're such a good actor!"**

**"Thanks." Claire smiled. She instantly liked this new girl. Massie however, elbowed Katrina in the ribs and gave her a warning stare.**

**"I can't believe Katrina LIKES Kuh-laire," she thought. "Maybe we chose the wrong girl." She quickly dismissed that idea.**

**They made their way towards OCD, linking arms with Katrina and leaving Claire behind.**

**Claire started to run and catch up with the others but stopped herself. She didn't want to give Massie the satisfaction of knowing she felt left out. Tightening her grip on her Abercrombie bag, she forced herself to walk camly with her head held high. A couple of kids came up to her and complimented her on her outfit. Claire smiled to herself. Massie might not like Claire anymore but OCD still did. She planned on taking that advantage to get back at Massie. She thought about what she should do on her way to her locker.**

**A/N: k review plz!**


	9. meet the twins

A/N: omg i wrote up to like, chapter 13 at school on the school's computer. it just needs some editing. anyways, enjoy

Claire walked gloomly into the OCD halls. All at once, girls swarmed around Claire, burying her with questions. Girls studied her outfit and gave many complements on it. Others tried to get her autograph or even her picture. Claire felt famous. She smiled brightly and tried to satisfy everyone.

"Take that Massie Block," she thought as she signed one girl's arm.

It was so crowded no one could get through. Girls were pushing to get to CLaire and the principle had to come and break the crowd apart. Claire almost laughed until she spotted the pretty committee coming towards her. They did NOT look happy. Claire's moments of glory and fame ended. She prepared for the warth of Massie. Katrina looked uncomfortable and was being dragged by Massie and Alicia.

Massie shouted loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear."You are ah-ficially OUT of the pretty committee."

Claire's jaw dropped along with just about everyone elses. She had expected it coming but it hurt more when she heard the words said by the Alpha. This was it. The end. She was officially a LBR again. Claire's lips shaked as she tried to say something but her mouth refused to speak. She was afraid she would burst into tears.

The whole cafetaria burst into questions.

"Why is Claire out? She's famous! That should be good for you guys! Why did you kick her out?"

"Yeah! What has Claire ever done to you guys."

"You guys are such female dogs. I don't see why anyone would want to join your stupid clique. All you ever do is betray and hurt each other."

Massie lowered her eyes at that last comment and searched the room for the LBR who dared to say that. Alicia stood by her side with her head raised, trying to look superior.

They were inturrepted by 2 gorgeous chinese twins who came rushing by.

"Nihao!" cried the sister with short layers.

(A/N: okay i've decided that Christy and Sophie are full chinese. Don't hate me. lol)

"Nihao!" echoed her twin, who had long unbelivebly straight gorgeous hair.

Everyone turned and noticed them. They both had jet black hair and big, deep chocolate brown eyes, only one of the sister's hair was long and the other's was just past the shoulders. Both were skinny and model beautiful. They looked vaguely familiar.

"I Christy," said the girl with long hair.

"And I Sophie," chirped the other girl.

"We the Lin twins," they said in union.

They noticed the tension in the air.

"Aiya. Something is wrong?" Christy asked as she noticed Claire's near to tears eyes.

Claire shook her head. Massie gave Christy and Sophie a once-over and walked away to class with her head held high. The pretty committee followed her. Katrina hesitated and was about to say something to Claire but Massie yelled at her to hurry up. Katrina quickly whispered," Meet me in the bathrooms before lunch."

Claire nodded, hesitating before giving a small wave. Katrina gave a small smile and quickly followed Massie.

Claire turned to the twins. "Hi. I'm Claire. Are you guys new here?"

"Yes. We come here to act in new movie. We saw your movie. What it called? Oh yes. Dial L for Loser. You very good actor. Me and Christy is actors too. We love your movie. Very good," Sophie said.

Claire became instantly interested. "You guys are actors? What movies have you starred in? What's the new movie you're going to be in?"

"We is in four movies. New one called Battle for the Top. About two cliques battling to be best. Your friend there, the one with shiny hair? What her name?" Christy asked.

Claire surpressed a burst of laughter. "Her name is Massie. And she's not my friend anymore. Hey. The director for that movie called me and asked me to be in it. I wasn't sure at first but maybe I should audition now that I'm not a Pretty Committee member."

"Oh!" Christy looked surprised. "Yes. Audition. We can be in together. Will be lots of fun."

"That girl Massie," Sophie continued for her sister. "She is. What you call it. A female dog, yes?"

Claire nodded grimly. "Yeah she is. She's also the most popular girl here. She's the leader of the Pretty Committee and she just kicked me out."

"Then start your own clique," Sophie suggested. "And we be in it." Christy nodded.

Claire thought about it. "I don't know," she said slowly. "Massie would kill me if I did."

"Then kill her," Christy argued. "We more powerful and famous then her. Just need one more person. How about the pretty girl with green eyes? She look nice."

Claire thought about it and nodded slowly. She began to like the idea more and more. Thats right. Three movie stars and one supermodel. Who could beat that? Claire remembered that Katrina had asked her to meet before lunch. She would ask her to join her new clique then. If she wasn't a Pretty Committe member already that is. She just hoped Katrina wouldn't laugh in her face or tell Massie. A idea begun to form in her head.

A/N: yay! okay now u have to leave a review or else i won't put up the next chapter. lyl


	10. katrina's decision

A/N: yes! it's FiNaLy spring break! for me at least. :) enjoy.

Claire nervously stared at the clock, bitting her nails and willing it to go faster. But of course, it seemed to slow down. She would get to see Katrina next. Claire had thought about what to say to her the whole period, getting her teacher, Mrs. Brown, VERY mad at her.

"5..4...3...2...1!!!Ding!" she counted.

Claire lept out of her chair and rushed towards the bathroom, almost knocking several people down in the process. Girls in the hall gave her wierd glances as she rushed through, bumping into people and saying sorry.

She entered the bathroom. Katrina wasn't there yet. She took that time to fix her hair, smooth out her top, and fix her eyeliner. Just as she put the eyeliner away, Katrina entered.

Claire smiled at her. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked, nearly bursting to ask Katrina to join her new clique.

"Just that I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I think what Massie did was really mean. So, sorry," Katrina apologized. Claire nodded. So she thought Massie was a bit mean. That was good.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything. Wait. Are you part of the PC now?" Claire asked, worried that her plan wouldn't work after all. She relaxed when Katrina shook her head.

"They were going to ask me to do something after school to see if I could join or not. I'm not sure I want to know what they want me to do though. It doesn't look good by the glances they've been giving each other today. I'm actually kind of worried. I'm not sure I really want to join her clique yet." Katrina admitted.

"Good. Okay. So you've seen what Massie can be like. If you join her clique, she'll be like that everyday. She's just nice to you now becuase you're new and she needs one more member to replace me,"Claire informed her. She continued. "But if you join me and the chinese twins, who you met earlier, you won't have to do everything Massie says. So...what do you say?" Claire held her breath as Katrina thought about it.

Finally, Katrina gave Claire her answer. "I think I'll join you guys."

Claire squealed, jumped up and hugged Katrina. Katrina laughed and hugged her back. "For now, just act like everythings normal with the PC and don't tell them anything about us okay? I'm going to figure out what to do. Why don't you come over to my house today after school? Christy and Sophie are coming too. I'll introduce you to them. I live in Massie's guest house."

Katrina nodded, left the bathroom and made her way towards table 18 where the rest of the PC members were sitting.

"Hey guys," Katrina greeted them as she slid into the seat next to Alicia.

"Where were you?" Massie asked suspisiously.

"Just in the bathroom," Katrina replied causally, looking at her lunch. Her mom had packed her a ceaser salad.

Claire came walking by a few seconds later holding her lunch and made her way to the chinese twins. They made eye contact for a couple of seconds but niether of them dared to smile in fear of the pretty committee catching them.

"Uggh. Claire's sitting with those asian LBRs," Dylan said to Massie as Claire sat down and exchanged greetings with Cristy and Sophie, nodding her head towards Claire and the twins. Katrina bit her lip and silently ate her lunch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how it go?" Christy asked Claire as she sat down.

"Mission accomplished. She's meeting us at my house after school. Now all we need are a few rules and a name. We can do that when we go to my house." Claire replied happily. Then she remembered something. She was no longer in the PC so she would need a ride home. She turned to the twins again.

"Do you think it's okay if I go home with you guys today? I kinda need a ride.

"No problem," chriped Sophie. "We have lot of space. But we pick up older brother from Briarwood too. Is okay?"

Claire nodded. She couldn't wait until after school. The next day, she would ah-ficially be alpha of her very own clique. Everything would change after that.

A/N: Reviews!!!! or else no next chapter. lol

p.s. u guys DO kno that theres a "Add to story alert" thing rite? cause then u would kno the next time i added a new chapter. hint hint lol u don't have to but yea. anyways, leave a review and tell me wat u think. oh yea. do u want massie's side to win or claire's? im not that far yet and im not that sure. tell me!


	11. the ride home

A/N:omg i just went to the funnest party ever. lol anyways...

Claire waited nervously at the front of OCD's gate, looking around for Christy and Sophie. She wrapped her juicy jacket closer to her. She spotted the PC coming her way. Claire bit her bottom lip and braced herself for whatever Massie had in mind for her.

Massie, who had linked arms with Alicia and Katrina, stopped in front of Claire. Claire held her head up and looked at Massie straight in the eye. "What do you want?" she asked bitterly. Massie raised her eyebrows.

"I was just asking you if you needed a ride home since Katrina just HAS to go home with her mom." she said while shooting daggers at a cowering Katrina.

"Um. No. I have a ride," Claire replied, obviously relieved Massie wasn't going to kill her. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Uggh. Those Chinese twins again?" she asked in a bored tone. Claire straightened up to defend her new twins. Katrina quickly interrupted before Claire and Massie started a fight. "Hey Mass. Issac is here. So is my mom. We better get going."

Massie turned and waved for the PC to follow her. She asked Katrina while walking,"Are you SURE you can't make it to my house? It's VERY important."

"Um. No. Sorry. My mom is making me take French today." Katrina lied. Massie rolled her eyes and gave a "Whatever," and a flip of her hair, before disappering into the Range Rover. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled, making room for the rest of the PC to get in. Katrina waved and waited for the Range Rover to disappear before she turned back to Claire.

"Thanks." Claire sighed.

"No problem." Katrina smiled. "Oh there's my mom. I'll see you at your house." Claire nodded and waved to her as she got into a brand new Mercedes. She watched the Mercedes drive off, waving one last time as Katrina stuck her head out the window.

After what seemed like forever, Christy and Sophie appeared next to her.

"Nihao!" they greeted.

Claire looked at them exasperatedly. "What TOOK you so LONG?" she asked.

"We very sorry. Principle catch us skipping class. Give us detention." Christy apoligizied, saying it like it happened to people every day.

Claire's eyes widened.

"DETENTION?!?!?!" ON THE FIRST DAY? Why did you try to skip class anyways?"

"We bored. Want to see big brother." Sophie pursed her lips and shook her head. "Not even let us see brother. Bad school. Bad teachers."

Claire stared at them.

"They let you do that in um...China?"

"Yes of course! All the time. Why no can see big brother here?" Christy asked confused.

Claire sighed. "Because we're in CLASS and so is your big brother. You can't interupt when he's learning. Plus he goes to a whole different school. Even if you DID manage to ditch class, you would never be able to find him." she pointed out.

Christy and Sophie pouted. Claire patted their backs and smiled.

"Oh! Jacob is here."

Claire looked at where Christy was pointing. She saw a black limo driving towards them. The driver stepped out and opened the door for them.

"Good evening Mistress Lin. How was school?" Jacob asked.

"Fine!" Christy and Sophie chripped in unsion. Claire smiled awkwardly. Jacob returned her smile with his warm and cheerful one.

Inside the limo was gorgeous. There were chinese lanterns and decorations everywhere, hanging from the ceiling and taped to the windows. She admired each one. There were expensive looking cups and teapots in the mini refrigerator.

"You can have teacup if you want," Sophie said to Claire as she caught her examining them envily. Claire's eyes widened.

"Really? Thanks!" she happily held one of the fragile China teacups in her lap. As she looked up, she saw that they had reached Briarwood. There was a cute guy who looked a lot like Christy and Sophie standing outside laughing with his friends, including Cam and Derrington. He turned as the limo stopped in front of him. Claire watched as he waved to his friends and got into the car.

"Nihao!" Sophie and Christy shouted in his ear as they tried to hug him at the same time. He laughed and hugged them back.

"OH! Claire, this Joshua. Joshua this Claire. Claire come home with us. Is alright? We no tell big brother." Christy said looking worried. Joshua smiled.

"Is alright. I like meeting little sisters friends. Is nice to meet you," Ben said to Claire. Claire swallowed. He had the same gorgeous big brown eyes as his sisters and a gorgeous smile. If it weren't for Cam, Claire knew she would have fallen for him in less than a day. She smiled and said hi.

The rest of the ride to Claire's house was chatty as the new Chinese kids talked about their first day of school and included every single detail. They tried to include Claire in as much as possible. She could tell that he was already one of the most popular guys at his school. He turned out to be a grade older than Cam and already had girls falling at his feet from his dazzling smile and warm eyes. Not to mention the ahdorable way he talked. For a second, Claire forgot all about Massie and the pretty committee and just laughed with her new friends, until Sophie added, "Claire making new clique and we be in it!!"

A/N: k review for next chapter. i'll post up the next chapter every time i get 10 reviews from now on


	12. claire's room

A/N: sorry for not updating for so long but im kinda losing interest in this story but if enough people want me to continue, i'll finish the story but it depends. enjoy

Katrina flopped down on Claire's bed and breathed out. She had gotten here without Massie suspecting anything. She smiled at Claire as Christy and Sophie walked in. Christy smiled at Katrina and begun their introductory routine.

"Hi! I Christy," she said brightly.

"And I Sophie," Sophie added.

"We the Lin twins."

Katrina smiled and offered a hand. "Its nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry about earlier."

"No problem!" Sophie said brightly.

Claire cleared her throat. "So. We have our four members. Now we need a name."

"How bout the Beautiful Committe?" Katrina suggested. Claire raised her eyebrows. Katrina turned away in embarrassment. Claire realized what she did and quickly said," Thats a good idea but its too similar to the Pretty Committee." Katrina nodded.

It was silent for a couple of minutes until Sophie burst out," I know!! The Movie Starz!" Claire and Christy brightened up.

"I like it..." Claire said slowly, nodding her head.

Katrina raised a perfectly manicured hand. "Um excuse me? Sorry to disappoint you all but...I'm not exactly a movie star."

Everyone sulked. 'Great,' Claire thought. 'Back to square one.'

Christy clasped her hands together. "I know! Claire know how we be in new movie?" Claire nodded. "Well Katrina audition. We say she friends with us. Director will want her. She supermodel afterall!!"

Everyone including Katrina brightened up. "I've always wanted to be in a movie!" she exclaimed excitily.

"Yeah!" gushed Claire. "That would be so fun! All of us in a movie together!! When's the auditions?"

"Next next week on Saturday."

"That'll give us plenty of time to practice and buy a outfit to wear."

"Okay." Claire got up and walked across the room to her computer. "Lets make some rules."

THE MOVIE STARZ RULES

1. No backstabbing, lying, secrets, or blackmailing.

2. Don't talk to the Pretty Committee unless absolutly necessary.

3. If you have problems, let the MS know.

4. Look b FABulous /b every day.

5. No stealing other member's boyfriends or crushes.

6. Shopping trips at LEAST once a month.

7. Must have a reason to miss a sleepover, shopping trip, or whatever we do together.

8. We do things together.

9. No envying each other.

10. Always sit together at lunch at table 16.

Claire printed four copies and handed them to everyone. "Okay. These are just some temporary rules. We can add more anytime."

Katrina nodded and read them over. She paled. She had totally forgotten about the Pretty Committee. What was she going to do? Massie would kill her for sure.

"Oh. Christy and Sophie will be picking us up,"Claire informed Katrina, who was still pale and staring into space. Katrina nodded, not really hearing what Claire had just said. "And their brother will be driving with us," she added, her eyes sparkling. "You'll like him. He's a total hottie." Katrina nodded again, not really hearing what Claire said again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Massie's room

"So does everyone agree that Katrina will be the one to replace Claire? If anyone objects now, raise your hand now," Massie said, glaring at each member, daring them to object. "Great no objections. Then we will ask her to join tomorrow. Lets not make her do anything before she decides to go with Kuh-laire and those twins. I think shes already starting to like them. We better be more careful around her before we lose a perfect member. I think she's the best we can find. Comprendo?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Then this meeting is over. See you tomorrow everyone. I need to plan." Massie dismissed them with a wave of her hand and walked over to her computer. Everyone left without saying bye to Massie, not that she would have answered.

As soon as they left the house, Alicia spoke up. "Massie's getting so bossy and it's getting really annoying. Has anyone else noticed?"

Dylan sighed. "Yeah she is but we can't just ditch her now. She needs us. Its only because of Kuh-laire and those twins. As soon as we get revenge and Katrina joins us, she'll be back to normal."

"Like this isn't normal for her," Kristen muttered under her breath.

They departed and took off, not knowing that after tomorrow, the PC couldn't afford to fight at all or else the pretty committee would be easily broken up.

A/N: so wat do u think? good enough to continue? leave reviews!


	13. Massie's room

Massie was fuming as her BFFs followed her into her bedroom.

"I can't beLIEVE Kuh-laire. She just totally STOLE Katrina! How dare that LBR. She just thinks that because shes a "movie star" now, she can do anything. She is SO D2M. Ugghh."

Massie flopped down on her neatly made bed and closed her eyes.

"I know," Kristen chimed in. "I thought Katrina was totally a GLU. But I guess not if she'd rather be with Kuh-laire."

"I didn't!" Dylan declared. "I knew she wasn't PC material. She's too nice and Claire-ish."

Alicia's eyes sparkled. Massie took one look at her and knew she had gossip.

"Spill," she ordered.

"Okay," gushed Alicia. "I have gossip worth at least...hmm... 40 gossip points. You know how those chinese twins are movie stars?"

"Ehmagawd," Massie said surprised, her hand on her heart. "No way!"

"Yeah i know," Alicia agreed. "Anyways, I heard that there's a new movie, The Battle For the Top, and the twins are going to be in it. The director asked Claire to audition and-" Alicia paused dramaticlly. "-they're going to take Katrina with them."

"Ehmagawd!" everyone shouted.

"Apple-C!" Kristen filled in for Claire, who was the one who usually said Apple-C.

"And that's not the best part!" Alicia's eyes sparkled. "Girls, like US, can audition."

"Ehmagawd!" everyone shouted louder.

"40 gossip points Leesh." Massie added 40 to Alicia's score in her PalmPilot. Alicia smiled smugly.

"When's the audition?" asked Dylan.

"In two weeks. We'll have plenty of time to plan our outfits."

She continued.

"Oh and I have more gossip worth...5 points. You know those twins?" everyone nodded. "It turns out that they have this ah-dorablly hawt older brother who goes to Briarwood. He's one year older than us and has an ah-dorable accent." Dylan smiled evily and said, "Really? I got to go check him out sometime. I SERIOUSLY need a new hobby now that im already a size 0."

Just then, the computer beeped. Massie checked who it was. Shortz4life. Her heart started beating faster like every other time she talked to him,IMed him, or saw him. Alicia jumped up and down.

"Accept accept! Ask if Josh is there."

Massie waited a few seconds before opening a IM chatbox, not wanting to seem too eager.

Shortz4life: hey block wats up?

MassieKur: not much. just hangin out w/ the girls. u?

Shortz4life: same. just w/ the guys

"Ask if Josh is there!!" Alicia said again.

MassieKur: Josh there?

Shortz4life: yup. cam here 2. claire there?

MassieKur: nope. but alicia is :)

Shortz4life: lol. josh says hi to alicia

Alicia squealed and hugged the nearest person who just happened to be Dylan.

"Uggh. Get off me Leesh. You're going to choke me to death. I can't breathe," she gasped out.

MassieKur: Alicia says hi back.

Shortz4life: soo...do u want to do something tomorrow? cam suggested a triple date. me&u w/ cam&claire w/ alicia&josh

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia and Massie shouted. They hugged each other tightly.

"Hurry up and reply!" squealed Alicia. "Yes yes yes!"

Dylan and Kristen looked at each other and rolled their eyes, feeling left out.

Massie didn't want to seem too eager.

MassieKur: um...

Shortz4life: oh come on Block

MassieKur: fine. :)

MassieKur: oh wait. claires not in ne more. we kicked her out. cam still going?

Shortz4life: cam-WAT?!?! u kicked her out? i can't blieve u guys. course im not going w/out claire.

Shortz4life: hey, more privacy for us at least. huh block? ;)

Everyone gasped and hugged Massie. Massie's hand flew to her chest and she triple tapped her heart.

"Love it," she said, looking confident and proud. But on the inside, she was shaking and wondering if she would know what to do if they were ever really alone. She would just have to make sure they were never alone for too long.

Shortz4life: g2g c u and alicia tomorrow. josh says bye :)

MassieKur: bye. alicia says bye too

Shortz4life has signed out.

MassieKur has signed out.

Alicia and Massie jumped up and hugged each other once again.

"Yes! They still want us!" Alicia said happily. Massie broke away from their embrace and stared at her.

"Of course they still want us. Why wouldn't they? We're the prettiest and most popular girls at school AND at Briarwood."

Dylan and Kristen scwooled for not being included as they hugged once again.

"I SERIOUSLY need a new crush," she muttered to Kristen. Kristen nodded and whispered back, "Me too. But right now I have to concentrate on my grades or else my mom's going to make me stop coming to meetings and sleepovers. I have to catch up since i missed so much when we were expelled. But don't tell Massie."

"I won't," promised Dylan.

Massie's head spun with all the new information and excitement. Finally she would have her chance to get the lead she lost to Claire last time. And this time she would make sure she got it. They had so much to do. Including picking out ah-mazing outfits to make Claire's little clique sorry they ever even thought about going against Massie Block. Not to mention for the double date with Alicia and Josh tomorrow. She could hardly wait to see Derrington.

A/N: Next chapter is about the double date! Review for next chapter!


	14. authors note

Hey guys sry i havent updated for so long. i've been so busy with school and such but im back! Hehe

i hope u enjoyed the last chapter and im almost done with writing the double date chapter (chapter 14)

im thinking of starting a new story continuing from the very last book lisa harrison has written so look out for that!

keep reading and keep the reviews coming they help a lot and keep me motivated. thanks guys!

33333


End file.
